


Late Knife at the Office

by khsvc (sfmk)



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk/pseuds/khsvc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was really feeling some knifeplay to follow my gunplay so here (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)</p>
<p>'tis a tiny little drabble but weh</p>
    </blockquote>





	Late Knife at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> I was really feeling some knifeplay to follow my gunplay so here (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)
> 
> 'tis a tiny little drabble but weh

Lars kept the knife light on Scott’s skin, the silver blade gleaming in the moonlight from the window beside Lars’s desk. Addie had closed up shop for the night. It was just Lars, Scott, and Scott’s black-handled buck knife.

Scott lay with his hands cuffed above his head across the length of Lars’s desk, with his shirt sliced open and laying on either side, and his pants pulled down around his ankles. His cock stood erect and quivering in the pale glow from the window. A cool draft set Scott’s nipples at attention, and Lars took notice. He sneered and traced a crimson line under Scott’s ribs; precum leaked from his tip and trailed down his shaft, glistening.

“Looks like someone’s excited,” singsonged Lars as he twirled the knife in his fingers.  
He bent down to Scott’s chest, ignoring his own tight crotch, and lapped up the cascading blood, pausing every so often to suck at Scott’s freckled skin. Scott shuddered an exhale and clenched his jaw. Lars ran his tongue from the lateral end of his incision up along Scott’s side, the blood mixing with saliva, to under his arms. From there, he sucked and left bite marks along Scott’s biceps, which quickly turned purple and red.

Lars mounted Scott, his thighs pinning the hitman’s hips to the desktop. He leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Scott’s head, and began grinding his denim-bound behind on Scott’s aching cock, smirking as his prey grimaced beneath him.

“I knew you had it in you, Scotty,” he drawled in Scott’s ear.

The warmth of Lar’s breath in his ear made Scott arch his back up into Lars, writhing in arousal and agony. 

“ _Beg_ for release,” Lars teased. “I’m feeling… nicer, tonight.”


End file.
